Sharada and Flame
by sharada102
Summary: What happens when Danny meets 2 more female halfas? Are they here to help? Can he trust them? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

_**Meeting Him**_

**(Sharada's P.O.V)**

"Hey! Wait up Sharada!" I turned and saw my best friend Flame Summers. Who am I? My name's Sharada Clipse. I have waist-length natural turquoise hair that has a white streak on my bangs. It covers half my face- including my right eye. I wear a blue crop top with black jeans, blue shoes and 2 gold bracelets on my left wrist. .I am turning 14 on my birthday, which just happens to be today. Nobody really knows me OR my _name,_ so I doubt anybody besides Flame knows, but I'm okay with that. I like being mysterious. I- " Hey! Earth to Sharada! C'mon we're gonna be late!" shouted Flame as she pulled my arm and dragged me away. Oh well, you'll find out more about me later.

_~~~In Class ~~~_

Mr. Lancer was blabbing on about these new computer stuff in class when I heard music playing.

" Mr. Foley turn that dang PDA of yours off!"

"It's not me, I swear!" yelled Tucker- a boy with a red beret, a long-sleeved yellow shirt, green pants, brown shoes, and glasses. He's a techno geek.

We all looked outside and found the famous Ember Mcclain playing outside. Everyone (including me) ran outside to see what was going on. "Hey pop fans!"yelled Ember through a microphone. "I have a special guest here to sing a duet with me for her best friend's birthday! Come on up here, Flame Summers!" I was shocked at hearing my best friend's name. _' How did she get EMBER MCCLAIN the FAMOUS POPSTAR to sing a duet with- _wait. Did she say BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY! I mentally shrieked.

I saw Flame coming up wearing a red crop top that had cut circles on the shoulders with blue jeans, red sneakers, her natural red hair with natural orange highlights in a side ponytail, and also 2 gold bracelets on her right wrist. "Hey everybody! I'm going to sing a very special song with Ember for my best friend in the world, Sharada Clipse!

The music started playing and Flame started first, " Once upon a time there was a girl. You wouldn't really call her typical. Had her own definition of cool she lived in her own world."

She step back let Ember lead. " She had her own style her own rules. She played along like it was usual. Nobody even really knew her name so her life was one big game!"

They met at the center of the stage. "She's got her head up in the clouds!" sang Flame. "Sharada, Sharada" Ember chimed. "Don't know when she'll come down!" "Sharada, Sharada" "She can't get to bed" " Sharada, Sharada" "She's got this song stuck in her head!" they both sang.

"Dreaming all day that's all she did." started Ember. "Ever since she was a little kid. All the teachers thought that she was slow. She was just dreaming 'bout her show!" " And when they told her she's delirious. She didn't care she's just oblivious. She likes to make everyone curious, one day she's gonna be famous!"

" She's got her head up in the clouds!" sang Ember. "Sharada, Sharada" chimed Flame. "Don't know when she'll come down!" "Sharada, Sharada" " She can't get to bed!" " Sharada, Sharada" " She's got this song stuck in her head!" sang Ember. " She's got her head up in the clouds" started Flame again. " Sharada, Sharada" " Don't know when she'll come down!" " Sharada, Sharada " " She can't get to bed" " Sharada, Sharada" "She's got this song stuck in her head!" they both sang.

"She's got her head up in the clouds!" they sang together "Sharada, Sharada" chimed Ember. "Don't know when she'll come down!" "Sharada, Sharada" " She can't get to bed!" " Sharada, Sharada" " She's got this song stuck in her head!" they both shouted and were met by lots of clapping and cheering from the students.

Then, Mr. Lancer went on a fire hydrant and yelled at Ember with a megaphone for her to leave. She brought her hand up and strum her guitar really hard, which sent out a big sound wave, but no one seemed to notice. All the students, except me, turned to Mr. Lancer and was about to attack him, when I saw the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, save him and set him down somewhere safe. He turned to look at Ember, but she disappeared along with the stage without a trace. He then flew to an alley while I secretly followed him. 2 white lights went around his waist and he transformed into Danny Fenton, the kid whose always bullied along with his friends Tucker Foley ( the kid from earlier) and Sam Manson. She's an ultra recyclo vegetarian and is goth. She wears a black crop top with a purple circle in the middle, a plaid black skirt with purple leggings, black combat boots, and shoulder length hair with a small ponytail on top of her head , while Danny had black hair that hung over his face, a white shirt that had a red trim around the sleeves and a red circle in the middle, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

I wasn't surprised at all seeing how similar they were. I went to turn and leave, but accidentally stepped on a twig. I flinched hoping he didn't hear me, but, unfortunately, he did. As he walked toward me from where I was behind a dumpster I used my ghost powers (yes, I have ghost powers) to turn myself invisible, even though I was human. " Who's there?" he asked. He went past me and looked around, but didn't see anything. " Hey Danny!" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Tucker and Sam turn the corner. " Hey, you okay?" asked Sam concerned. " I just thought someone was here and might've seen me change. Guess not." he replied._ 'So his friends know too.'_ "Oh. Well anyway, we gotta go man. Everyone's leaving back to class." "Alright, but at lunch I think we should talk to Flame Summers and her friend." _'Oh great. They just had to drag me into their problem along with Flame. Wonder what they want.'_ " You mean that girl who was singing? Hmm. I guess we should. I mean, she did seem to know that ghost popstar." said Sam. " Well, let's get back to class before Lancer throws a fit." replied Tucker laughing.

They all left and as soon as they were out of sight, I transformed into the ghost form I call Shar (pronounced "share") and flew back to school invisibly to not get caught by Fenton and have him attacking me with his ghost powers and asking me loads of questions.

I landed next to Flame in the girl's bathroom and transformed back.

" Sharada! Where were you? And did you like my gift?" asked Flame. ( P.S Flame knows and has ghost powers too.)

I was spying on Phantom and get this," I looked around making sure no one was listening. " He's Danny Fenton. Oh and yes I did like the gift VERY much. You know how much I like music. You know everyone's gonna be jealous, because Ember was singing a song for me." " Yeah I know. This'll be fun. Oh and I'm really not surprised. I mean, their almost exactly the same! I'd be surprised if they weren't." said Flame. " That's what I thought! Oh and I overheard him and his friends talking about questioning us about Ember at lunch." I reported. " Guess we'll have to be ready." And with that we left back to class.

_~~~Lunch~~~ **( Flame's P.O.V)**_

Sharada and I were on one of the benches under a tree finished with our lunches just talking, when the trio we were talking about came walking by.

" Hey. Um... Can we ask you a few questions?" asked Danny.

I just stared at him looking him over thinking _' he's cute and he's a halfa just like me and Sharada!'_

"Sure what do you want to know?" asked Sharada, breaking me out of my trance.

They sat down and introduced themselves.

Tucker then tried to flirt with us as he introduced himself.

" I'm Tucker Foley. T.F for short, as in Too Fine." he said wiggling his eyebrows at us.

I almost puked, but Sharada wasn't fazed at all. I have no idea how she does that. She hides her emotions so well!

" Sorry about Tucker." said Sam as she smacked him behind the head.

"Ow! Sam!" whined Tucker and then whispered something to them me and Sharada were obviously not supposed to hear. " Do you think we could trust them? I mean they could be lying and the blue haired one wasn't fazed at all when I flirted with her." " Well that's because Sharada is very good at hiding her emotions. She only opens up to me, but it took me a year to finally get her to crack." I said. They turned me wide-eyed, but then Paulina just HAD to drop by.

"Hi I'm Paulina. Why're you hanging out with these losers when you could be hanging out with us at the popular table?" she asked. " You're only asking that because we know Ember Mcclain and Flame sang with her, aren't you?"asked Sharada. "Yup" she replied. The trio got up and turned away starting to walk thinking we'd accept, but man, how wrong they are! When Sharada said no and asked her why she would ever join a shallow judgmental girl like her, everyone, except me ( who was very happy to hear that from her) was shocked and the 3 literally jumped 3 feet in the air and turned around, shock written all over their faces.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled making everyone around us turn around and watch intently at the 2.

" I asked why I would ever join a SHALLOW and JUDGMENTAL GIRL like YOU!" said Sharada back. " Why you little- AAAGH!" she lunged at her, but was stopped by Dash, a blonde jock with blue eyes, with her fist mere inches from Sharada's face. She didn't move at all! She just stood there smiling and watching Paulina trying to break free of Dash's grasp with him telling her that she's not worth it and that they'll get her back later.

After a while, they finally left and we high-fived each other. " You know you just made a new enemy right? And she's gonna try to embarrass you." I told her. " You really think I'd just LET her do that?" she replied. " Why would you do that? You could be friends with the most popular girl in school." asked Danny. " I think I like her." whispered Sam. The boys just rolled their eyes knowing how much she hates Paulina and how she TOTALLY enjoyed that performance. " She only asked us, so that she could use us to meet Ember. We just asked Ember to do it and stuff. We don't know her personally. We're hardly friends, so she was just wasting her time. And Paulina is only the most popular girl in school 'cause of her looks. I would NEVER want to be friends with her." said Sharada. "Yeah, I mean, we don't even want to be popular." I added. They just stared at us and started whispering to each other. "They don't know Ember at all! This was a waste of time." said Danny. " Not totally. We just witnessed Paulina get humiliated in front of the whole school! Maybe they want to be friends." said Sam. "WHAT?!" they yelled. " Sure, if you really want to" I said. They looked at us and then Sam cme up and shook our hands. "Welcome to the team then." she said. " Sam-" Tucker started. " You guys, don't be rude. Give them a chance!" she yelled. "Fine" they replied. they walked up to us mumbling something like "You only like them 'cause they embarrassed Paulina." Well, see ya tomorrow!" shouted Sam over her shoulder as they walked back to class.


	2. Chapter 2 Ember

**_Ember_**

**_(Flame's P.O.V)_**

It was the night of when we became friends with Danny and Sharada and I were at our house. We aren't siblings. We just both agreed to share the rent to pay for it and we live by ourselves. It has 2 bedrooms and a guest bedroom, 1 bathroom in each bedroom and one outside, a living room, a kitchen, and a swimming pool outside. We were in Sharada's room.

" We should go defeat Ember. The world could be in huge trouble if we don't!" I told her. "I know Flame, but don't you think Fenton can handle it?" she asked me. "His name is Danny! So call him that! He's our friend now!" I yelled on accident. Sharada just smirked with that evil glint in her eye. "What? What are you thinking Sharada?!" I shouted angrily. " You like him don't you?" she asked, still having that famous mischievous smirk of hers. " So what if I do? What are you gonna do about it? You're not gonna tell him are you?!" I half whispered, half yelled. " No, but I do have something in mind..." she replied.

I waited for her to answer and when she finally did I was shocked. " You're gonna try to push me and him together?!" I shrieked. " No! Not like that! I'll try to get him to get to know you better and figure out ways to get you alone." she replied. " What about Sam? She might like him too, and she seems really nice. Well, to her friends anyways." I asked. "Don't worry about it! Now let's go kick some ghost butt!" she replied and we were off.

In her ghost form, she had red hair tied in a side ponytail like mine, but without the orange highlights, she had green eyes, a red, long-sleeved crop top with blue gloves and one side of the top was longer than the other with an S design on front, red pants, and blue 1 in. high heeled boots. I had blue hair like Sharada's except without the white streak and it looked like it was on fire, green eyes, a blue crop top with an F design and red gloves, blue shorts with red leggings, and blue 1 in. high heeled boots like Sharada's.

We took off to Ember's concert and watched what was happening. Danny was fighting Ember and looked REALLY mad. He was having some trouble though with all the students chanting her name. We both started to help him attack her. " Who are you?" he asked me while Sharada, or Shar fought off Ember giving us some time to catch our breath. " No time to talk ghost boy. You'll find out soon enough." I replied and went to help Shar.

We were fighting her off while Danny talked to Tucker and threw him a microphone. He started singing and it was HORRIBLE! Everyone stopped chanting and booed. "No! Nooo! Say my name! Say my name!" Ember begged. Danny took out a thermos, said some words, and sucked her in.

We were about to fly off, when he stopped us. "Hey! Wait!" We stopped and turned around to look at him. " You never told me your names." he said. We smiled and nodded at each other. " I'm Flare! And this is my friend Shar!" I said enthusiastically. Shar waved and said," Don't worry, we won't attack here. That's why we helped you." "Oh okay then, but I can handle myself." he said. "Just like how you handled Ember while fighting?" she shot back. I stood with the other 2 and laughed at Danny's face when she said that.

Sam suddenly nudged me and whispered," I think I like this girl." " Yeah, she's one of a kind." "Oh, I'm Sam by the way." "And I'm Tucker Foley or T.F short for Too Fine." he said, doing the same thing he did at lunch. I rolled my eyes and shook their hands saying," Flare."

We looked over at Danny and Shar and they were still fighting, but Shar was winning. " Guys! Guys! Stop it!" I yelled as they were about to shoot each other with an ecto blast. I held back Shar while the other 2 held back Danny. Me and Shar jumped up and I said see ya later to them and winked at Danny before we flew off. I heard Sam say," Oooh! Someone likes Danny!" I didn't here what he said,but we finally made it home.

We transformed back and I asked Sharada a few questions. "Sharada! What is up with you? That's the 2nd fight you had with someone today! You could've killed him if you attacked!" "It's not like I'd actually kill your boyfriend." I blushed a deep red and she just laughed. " I'll start trying to get you 2 together tomorrow. Right now, we need some rest for school."

We then realized that we forgot to do our homework. "Oh come on!" we yelled.

It was about 3:30 in the morning when we finished and Sharada was in her room asleep. I decided to take a fly to clear my head 'cause of the headache I got from the homework I did AFTER I had a battle and was super tired. I transformed and flew into the air, only to bump into Danny Phantom. "Ow! Watch where you'r- Oh, hey Flare." he said. "Hi. Sorry about Shar. She likes to have fights with people." "Oh it's fine. You want to take a fly?" he said holding out his hand. I accepted and we flew into the night sky.

It was beautiful and even more fun laughing and talking with Danny. I would take occasional glances at him, but what I didn't know was that he would do the same thing to me.

After a while, we finally said goodbye and I turned invisible and went into the house, so that he wouldn't know my secret just in case.

"So how was you're date with Danny?"

I screamed and whipped around to see Sharada standing in the doorway. "You scared me! I almost had a heart attack! I thought you were asleep." "Don't change the subject. Tell me what happened" she said walking in to sit on my bed next to me. " Nothing, and it was NOT a date! We just flew around and talked and stuff. That's it." "Okay then. Well, I should get back to sleep and rest. I have some things to do tomorrow and I have to pay extra attention to my surroundings , so that I don't get humiliated by Paulina."

With that, she walked back into her room. I flopped back down on my bed and thought about what happened. I remember how the moonlight would shine perfectly on his hair making it shine and his green eyes that seemed to glow and his beautiful smile. I put a hand on my chest to calm my beating heart.

_'Am I falling in love with Danny?'_


	3. Chapter 3 Fitness Buddies

**_Fitness Buddies_**

**_( Sharada's P.O.V )_**

Me and Flame were walking to shool when we heard someone calling for us.

"Sharada! Flame!" called Sam. " Hey." we both said. We saw Danny and Tucker struggling to keep up. " Guys come on! How are you gonna pass like that? You guys are gonna have to get fitness buddies." said Sam. " It's just a fitness test and besides, I have gh-" Danny started, but then he saw us. " I have go- goosebumps! Yeah, goosebumps! It's cold. Brrr." he corrected.

I mentally rolled my eyes and said," But it's like 90 degrees out here and what does that have to do with the fitness test?" "Umm a-" he was interrupted by Tucker. " Um we should get to class. We're gonna be late." We nodded and ran off hearing them sigh in relief, not knowing that we already know about his powers.

They were right behind us when we finally got there.

_~~~Gym~~~_

Mrs. Tetslaff, the gym teacher, just gave Tucker and Danny fitness buddies just like Sam said. Tucker had Sam, while Danny had Dash, the school bully. _'Poor dude'_ I thought.

_~~~ Later~~~_

Sam was making Tucker do push-ups with her foot on him. "Guys can you give me a hand here?" he begged. We looked at each other and started clapping. "Oh you guys are hilarious." he replied. " Hey, I have um *glances at us* you-know-what so I can afford to be hilarious. Besides why should I care about come stupid fitness test."

Just then, Dash came up behind the fence and said, " 'Cause if you fail I fail!" "Yeah and if he fails in gym,that would blemish his stellar D- GPA." _' He needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut." _I went over to talk to Sam while the boys did- whatever they were doing. "Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?" "Hey Sharada, and yes. What is it?" she replied. " Do you like Danny?" She almost chocked on air. "What! No! No. He's just a really good friend. That's all I promise you. I have no feelings now or in the future. No secret feelings either." she replied. " Besides. He probably likes someone else." she said. "Probably. Hey can I tell you a secret? But promise never to tell ANYONE except me and Flame." "Um sure. Cross my heart." "Well, Flame likes Danny and I was wondering if you would like to help me get them together." "What?! That's awesome! Sure I'll help! What should we do first?" "Um let's start AFTER the fitness tedt 'cause you're gonnabe busy with Tucker and Danny has Dash to worry about." "Alright."

We looked over at Dash and Sam said," And that's our cue to run." she then used some bait to get Tucker to run away with her. Flame went over to me and asked about Sam. " She doesn't like him and she agreed to help." " That's awesom- wait! You actually trust her a DAY after you met her and it me a YEAR?!" she half screamed half whispered. I was about o answer when our ghost senses went off. We turned and sawa ghost named Skulker. All of us run off to get away from each other and transformed. We all showed up and greeted each other.

"Hey Danny!" Flame greeted. "Hey Flare!" he replied. As they smiled at each other not noticing they were staring at each other, I was grinning at them from ear to ear until Skulker just HAD to ruin the moment.

He started talking about taking his pelt and then he saw me and Flare. "Ooooh, some new prey. I'll be taking yours as well. Hmm?" he said smiling evilly. " Don't you dare touch her!" We were all surprised at his actions, even he seemed surprised and then both he and Flare blushed a red that would put my jumpsuit to shame. Skulker then attacked and yelled," Well, Phantom? How are these for natural abilities?" We ran off with Dash while I yelled," What did you say to him Danny?!" "I just told him to use his natural abilities... mockingly." "Guys! This is not a good time to argue!" she said right as I was about to yell at him for being so cocky.

We were all fighting when Danny's father shot us with a gun, making us all turn tiny. Danny stalled Skulker and then ran off with us through the Fenton's lawn. We tried to fly, but we couldn't. "Whatever that guy shot us with must be draining our powers." I said

After a while, Danny climbed on a piece of grass and looked around. "How much further?!" yelled Dash. " About 10 ft., but at this pace, 10_ years._" We all climbed up a separate piece of grass as Flare asked, " Is it really that far?" We were then shot and flew all the way to the front porch from the blast. "Over there!" yelled Dash, pointing to a mouse hole. We ran in and found a very big rat when we used whats left of our powers to have some light. We turned around and saw Skulker. That's when we lost the light we had from our leftover energy. Skulker made a light and we saw that Danny was missing. "Danny?" asked Flare worriedly._ ' She really loves him, doesn't she?'_

Just then, the huge rat used it's tail to hit Skulker. " Cool! You took over the rat!" yelled Dash. " Not.. for.. long!" he said as the rat pushed him out of it's body. Luckily, Flare caught him. "Thanks." he mumbled then looked up into her eyes. They just stood there and stared at each other for a moment., " Hey lovebirds! We still have 2 huge problems here! There's no time to be staring at each other right now!" I yelled, feeling bad about ruining there moment. They blushed even deeper than before and yelled at the same time," We're not lovebirds! And we know that."

Danny then took a cheese for Skulker to hold and the light we had and ran out with us not too far behind.

We were in the kitchen and Danny asked Dash why he was here in the first place. I really wasn't paying attention, but I did hear them say they were going to be each others fitness buddies. We then saw Danny's sister, Jazz come in exercising and then she took of the helmet she was wearing and let the sweat fall down on us. We ran out into the living room with fake grass on the floor. Danny's dad was playing golf and we ran into the hole to hide. We then got up after and headed for the stairs.

In the middle of it, Skulker came back and attacked us. We went faster and finally reached the top. Then, our shoes suddenly switched. "What's up with your shoes?" asked Dash. Danny came up with an excuse while I whispered to Flare," That gun must be making us mortal again!" "Yeah we need to ditch these guys, so that they don't find out our secret!" We both nodded and as soon as we had the chance, we ditched them.

"There!" called Flare. We climbed up a string of pizza that was hanging and reached the top right as we switched back to normal. "Hurry!" I yelled. I went first while Flare pushed the button. I switched back to full size and felt better than ever. As I switched Flare back we saw Danny climb up and switch back to normal. He looked back at Dash then turned to us. " Don't say anything! Turn me back!" he yelled. We nodded and changed him back. He then picked up Skulker and put him in the freezer and made Dash big again. Dash must've said something 'cause then he shrunk him back down. Of course, he brought him back and then we all left.

We went back to gym the next day and Danny and Tucker passed the test. " Wow, nice job you guys." Flare said, winking at them. They both blushed and mumbled a "Thanks." We then walked home after a while.

Tucker was first, then Sam. "Hey, um I just remembered that I have someplace to go. See ya later!" I yelled to them while running away.

I went to the park and sat on the fountain for a while. " I wonder how Danny and Flame are doing. I should get back and interrogate her." I chuckled thinking about those 2 together.

I started to walk back, but spotted some woods. I walked through for a while, enjoying the scenery until I saw a clearing really deep in the woods. There were a lot of thorns and spiky bushes, but I just fazed right through them thinking that no one would try to get through ALL of them.

I finally reached it and saw the most beautiful thing ever. There was a huge waterfall gushing down into a small sparkling lake. There was soft green grass on the ground with 3 big, flat rocks you can sit on.

I walked over to the lake and put my feet in. It calmed me for a while and I thought about having this as a secret hangout since no one would try to go through all those bushes unless they WANT to have cuts everywhere and bleed to death before they even got halfway there. You can't fly to it or see it from above, because of all the tall trees. _' This is perfect! And I;m the only one who knows about it! If I ever want to be alone where no one could find me, this'll be the place!"_ I then remembered Flame and transformed. "I gotta get back!" I flew off quickly, only to bump into Phantom about halfway there.

"Wazzup Phantom!" I greeted. "Nothing." he said quickly and turned away. "You like Flare don't you?" I asked. He blushed even deeper than ever and looked down. "Ha! So you do! That's good." "What? Why? How?" "You sure ask a lot of questions." He looked away and said," Just answer me." "Well, it's good 'cause she likes you to!" I yelled. "She does?! Oh great. I also like someone else though." " WHAT?! WHO?" I screamed. " Whoa! Chill! Let me show you" he replied then flew off, gesturing for me to follow.

He flew to my house and turned invisible. I did too and he pointed in Flame's room. I went invisible too and saw Flame sitting on her bed. _'Oh the irony' _I thought and mentally rolled my eyes. I then flew away out of earshot from Flame and suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked, obviously offended. " Danny. Danny, Danny, Danny." I said shaking my head. "Dude! Just tell me!" "Oh Danny. That is for me to know and YOU to find out I said and turned invisible. "Women." he mumbled and flew away.

I turned visible again and went into Flame's room. She turned and tackled me into a hug. "Whoa! Chill out! I haven't been gone that long have I?" I asked her as she pulled away. "It's been 3 hours and you just suddenly to off!" "Oh well. Oh by the way Danny likes you." I reported. "Oh and, before you say anything, he also likes Flare." "You mean, my ghost form?" I nodded and she started pacing around. "What are we gonna do?" she asked looking up. "Don't worry about it. I'll have everything under control soon enough." I replied. " I hope you're right." she said and we turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4 Sharada's Plan

_**Sharada's Plan**_

**(Flame's**_** P.O.V)**_

I woke up early and went out to make breakfast. I turned on the stove and waited for the water to boil.

"Sharada! Wake up!" I called as I walked into her room, only to find that she was gone. I noticed a small note on her pillow and read it.

_Dear Flame,_

_I had to leave to do things. I'll be back tonight.__Tell Mr. Lancer I was sick or something. _

_sincerely,_

_Sharada_

_P.S, try to be as close to Danny as you can today, I have a plan. Don't hesitate, just do it. See ya soon!_

I read the letter in my mind over and over thinking the same thing, _' what is she planning?'_

**_( Sharada's P.O.V)_**

I thought that I should spend this day watching them and try to get Danny to like Flame instead of Flare.

" Hey Flame! Where's Sharada?" asked Danny as he walked up to her during lunch. Right now, I was sitting in a tree hidden by lots of branches, watching them.

He sat down next to her and the other 2 sat across from them. "Yeah, she wasn't there for her classes." said Sam as she watched nauseously at Tucker's lunch. " She said she had to leave and do things and won't be back til tonight. I wonder what she means." Just then, I picked up a pebble I had with me and threw it at Sam, but only she seemed to notice. She looked at me and I gestured for her to be quiet and come over here. "Um, hey? I am gonna go look at that tree over there." she said pointing to the tree I was sitting on. "Do you want me to come with you?" asked Danny getting up. "What? No! No. I'll be really quick. Bye!" With that she ran over behind the tree and I flew down to her.

"Hey, Sharada. What's the plan?" she asked me.

I started telling her about it and she just nodded. " There's a carnival open today and we should try to get them to go and see the new haunted house." I said. "A haunted house? It seems really cool and all, but it's not really romantic. And is Flame that easy to scare?" she asked. "I heard that when these group of 3 teens went inside, there were 2 boys and 1 girl, the boys fainted and the girl nearly had a heart attack so, it should work and hopefully she'll try to cling to Danny's arm or something."

"Okay then. I'll go tell them about it. What're you gonna do?" "You'll see, and tell them that they should go at around 6ish. Don't ask me why. Oh, and don't tell anyone you saw me here." she nodded and ran off. I flew away to make sure nothing would go wrong and wait for them.

_**(Flame's P.O.V)**_

"A carnival?" we all asked. " Yeah! There's this new haunted house I wanted to check out." we rolled our eyes and just went along with it, except for Tucker. " I need to go to my mom's reunion thing, sorry." "That's okay. It'll just be me, Sam, and Danny." I reassured him. Sam started smirking, but I just shrugged it off.

_~~~At the carnival~~~_

"Wow! C'mon! Let's get to the haunted house before the line gets too long!" shouted Sam as she ran off. Me and Danny looked at each other smiling and ran off after her.

"C'mon there's only 1 person here!" Sam yelled.

We hurried over and went in after Sam. " I'll just go ahead if that's okay with you guys." she said. We just nodded, not noticing someone was watching us.

_**( Sharada's P.O.V )**_

_' Good. It's going exactly as planned. And there won't be any ghosts to spoil it since I spent this morning capturing all of them.' _ I thought, smiling to myself.

The 2 just started going through the tunnel, while Flame looked a little nervous. She never liked haunted houses, even though she fights _ghosts_! "Hey, Flame are you okay?" asked Danny. "What? I'm fine! Seriously." she said a little too quickly, making it obvious that she was scared. "Don't worry Flame. I'll protect you." he said, while wrapping his arms around her. "Thanks Danny." she mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder.

They finally got out, after Flame just kept her eyes closed the whole time. She finally opened her eyes and thanked Danny again, while kissing him on the cheek. "No prob." he replied blushing.

The whole time, I was grinning so hard I thought my mouth would break off. "Now, to talk to Sam." I whispered to myself, flying over to her invisibly. "Hey, Sam." She whipped around, only to find nothing there. "Sharada?" "I'm right here, but I don't have much time. Danny and Flame are almost here and I'm just here to tell you that the plan is working and that at 9:00 exactly, they should be at the ferris wheel." she nodded and I flew off before Flame and Danny got here and saw Sam talking to thin air.

_~~~Meanwhile~~~_

**_(No one's P.O.V)_**

The 2 teens walked up to the goth just as Sharada flew away. "Sam, who're you talking to?" Flame asked Sam. "Oh, um. I was just talking to myself about stuff." she replied. Flame just nodded slowly, obviously not believing her. "Let's go ride the rollercoasters." suggested Danny, breaking the awkward silence that fell between them. "Alright. Let's go then!" yelled Sam.

_~~~8:45 PM~~~_

After a while, Sam finally said," Um hey, it's getting late and we should gt home,but how 'bout we ride the ferris wheel first." They looked at their watches and nodded. They got there just in time as the worker called for the last 2 riders. "You guys can go ahead. I'll just watch." said Sam.

They ran over to the seats and the ride started moving. Flame yawned and leaned her head on Danny's chest. Danny then wrapped his arm around her waist, tickling her a little. She let out a giggle on accident and covered her mouth. Danny smirked and asked," You're not ticklish are you?" "What?! NO! No. I'm not!" she said a little too defensively. He then started tickling her, while she started laughing with tears in her eyes. "No! Sto- stop! D- Danny!" she said between giggles.

He finally stopped after a while and they just sat there enjoying the silence."Um, Flame. Can I ask you something?" Danny asked breaking the silence. "You just did, but sure." she replied smiling. "Well, um. Do you know a ghost girl named Flare." At that, Flame's smile fell. She turned away and answered yes and asked why. "You see, um." he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. " I thought that I really liked her a lot but being with you made me rethink that." He put a finger on her chin making her look at him. "I really like you Flame." he said before pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was soft and gentle, but it ended just as fast as it started. "So, Flame. I know we just met a few days ago,but would you be my girlfriend?" he said blushing madly. "Yes!" she yelled and tackled him into a hug. They almost fell over when the ride stopped.

Then, their watch struck 9'00 and they looked forward to see a big, **DF + FS **with a heart around it (Like in Flirting with disaster, but it's FS instead of VG). They smiled at each other and pulled into another kiss before hopping off the ferris wheel.

_~~~At Home~~~_

"Thanks for walking me home Danny" said Flame before kissing him on the cheek. " It's alright. Bye!" he said leaving.

Flame ran into her room, only to find Sharada sitting on her bed. "Sharada!" she yelled running to hug her. " Whoa there! How'd you like my birthday present?" she looked at her confused. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." she said. holding up a chocolate cake. "Oh yeah! And thanks! Danny just asked me to be his girlfriend on the ferris wheel and kissed me!" Flame yelled hugging her again. "You're welcome. That's what best friends do and with a little help from 's have some cake!. " Huh. That was you?! That's why she was acting so strangely. And why she was talking to thin air! So that's what you were doing this whole day!" I yelled. "You just figured that out now?" Sharada asked. Flame smiled while ribbing her neck nervously. "I should go thank Sam tomorrow for helping. But for now..." Flame started trailing her eyes down from Sharada's face to the cake. "Let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 5 Our Secret Revealed

_**Our Secret Revealed**_

_**(Sharada's P.O.V)**_

I was standing outside in the school parking lot with Flame, when our ghost senses went off. We transformed only to see Danny Fenton become visible in front of us. "Oh, it's just you." I said. "Hey, Danny!" Flame said running up to him. "Flare! No!" I called, but it was too late.

She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Flame? You're a halfa like me?" he asked. I face-palmed. "You really need to pay attention more Flame. Now he knows you're secret!" I yelled annoyed. He looked at me and asked who I was. "You don't know? Yesss!" I jumped for joy, only to fall back when Flame told him it was me. "Aw come on! Really?" I shouted getting up. "He was gonna find out sooner or later." "But I wanted to be mysterious!" I whined. They started to chuckle, but then our ghost senses went off.

Danny transformed and we all turned to see a small green ghost dog. "Awww." said Flare. Danny picked him up,but then it turned really big and fierce. We all hung on to it as it ran off.

We ended up at a girl named Valerie's dad's work. It went through the doors and brought us with it. We blasted through a door and landed at some people's feet. "What are you" asked Valerie. "I'll tell what I'm not." Danny started. "Covered in dog goo" me and Flare finished.

Then, the ghost dog busted through and picked us up again. We were then attacked by a defense system they had. We just fazed through and left, feeling guilty that we just left a huge mess in there and caused Valeries dad to lose his job.

Me, Flame, Danny, Sam, and Tucker dropped by later and saw her selling stuff and also putting things in a moving truck. We walked up her lawn, while Tucker ran over to talk to her,but she was really rude. "Hey, he's just trying to help." Danny said. Then, our ghost senses went off. "I'll take care of it." he whispered to us. "Just like how you took care of it when ALL 3 of us tried to but failed.?" I asked him smirking. He just glared at me and ran off to transform. He popped out just as the ghost dog from earlier popped out again.

He flew after it, but it hopped into the moving van and locked them inside. You could hear him trying to calm the dog down with a lot of trouble. When I heard it, I fell on the floor laughing, literally. Everyone just glared at me and I looked up at them innocently. We then saw Danny turn intangible and fly off with the dog.

The van opened up again and I laughed harder at the damaged sight. Everyone gave me the "You're crazy look" while I got up and started to go home on my scooter when I finally calmed down.

"Sharada!" I heard Flame yell. I turned to look at her while she yelled. "That was VERY rude Sharada! You know that? Why were you laughing? It wasn't even funny?!" she asked me. "What? I can't laugh?" I replied. "You know what I mean." "I just felt like laughing and I did. Now while you do whatever you're doing and as much as I want to watch you guys get covered in dog goo, I'm going out somewhere, just like how I do every 2 monthes, so try helping you're boyfriend out as much as you can, while I'm gone." I said as I transformed and flew off.

I left town and started to explore. I went to Paris, France, London, and New York, until I ended up in a forest in Burgess. "I''ll just stop and rest here for a bit." I looked around and saw a really old guitar. I picked it up and found that you could use it, but it's just really old.

I tuned it and started singing Tik Tok by Kesha.

"Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy. Grab ma' glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city.

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack. 'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back!

I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes,toes. Trying on all our clothes,clothes. Boy's blowin' up our phones, phones.

Drop toppin' playing our favorite CD's. Throwing up to the party. Trying to get a little typsy.

Don't stop. Make it pop. Dj blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'ma fight till I see the sunlight. Tick Tock on the clock, but the party don't stop no.

Whoa-oh oh! Whoa-oh oh! (x2)

Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here. Now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they here we got swagger. But we kick em' to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger.

I'm talkin' bout- everybody gettin' crunk, crunk. Boys try to touch my junk, junk. Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk. Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out or the police shut us down, down. Police shut us down, down. Po po shut us _down._

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start till I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

I finished and saw the sun setting behind me. "It's pretty late. I should rest. I go back home in 3 days, which is Sunday. I'm so glad Flame let me leave and explore places every month for four days. I can't be tied down to one place. I love exploring!" I yelled to no one in particular. I then drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by a twig.

I quickly turned invisible, only to find a girl, about 5 or 6 walking around. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was also crying. I changed back, when I recognized the girl. "Sophie?" I asked her. She turned to me and ran into my arms. "Pretty." she said, touching my hair. I giggled and put her down. "How's Jamie?" I asked her. "Good." she replied smiling. "How many times all those years ago when I was your babysitter have I told you not to go into these woulds alone?" "Bunny! Hop, hop hop!" I rolled my eyes and brought her home. I knocked on her door and turned invisible when her mom opened the door. "Sophie!" Her mother cried. They went inside and I just followed.

Jamie ran up to her and hugged when he saw her outside his bedroom door." Sophie! How did you get back? Was it Jack?" he asked, whispering the last part. His mom left the room to give them some privacy. I turned visible behind and whispered. "No, it was me kiddo." He screamed and turned around and immediately hugged me. "I missed you so much!" he said with tears in his eyes. "I missed you too. Now, who's Jack?" I asked him.

He and Sophie looked at each other smiling and Jamie said," That's Jack Frost! He controls Winter and brings snow days and has snowball fights with us and he's a guardian along with Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny!" he said excitedly. "We call them North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and Jack."he added. I thought about and said, " Well, if ghosts are real then they could be too." "You believe then?! Yay! And last year we had this epic fight with the boogeyman, Pitch Black! Do you wanna hear about it?" he asked me with bright eyes. "Sorry kid, I'm a little tired right now. I'll be back for Christmas eve though and you can tell me all about it then." "You're coming for Christmas? Yeah! Then you can meet all the guardians!" he yelled. "Jamie, are you okay in there?" his mom called. "Yeah I'm fine! I'll see you at Christmas then Sharada!" he said as I transformed and was getting ready to fly off. "Bye!" I called before I went right back to where I was and fell asleep.

* * *

Hi!

If you can tell, after this story, I will bring them into an epic crossover between Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians! Maybe a little Kim Possible too. In this one, Sharada's gonna be acting really strange and has been having some strange feelings that she thought she would never feel again. What are these feelings? Has Pitch come back, thirsty for revenge? What will happen when she meets the guardians for the first time, during a Christmas party? Keep reading this and then I will reward you with all the answers when I'm done!

Please Fav, Follow, & Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Sharada's Vacation Ended

Btw, Sharada is only going to see glimpses of Jack.

She won't meet any of them until after this story.

Please Fav, Follow, & Review!

* * *

_**Sharada's Vacation Ends**_

_**(Sharada's P.O.V)**_

"It was fun while it lasted." I thought sadly.

I was now flying around back to Amity Park. I was thinking all about what I did on those 4 days.

_~Flashback~_

_I woke up when something wet and cold dropped gently onto my nose. I looked cross-eyed and then looked around._

_Everything was lightly covered in snow! I looked at everything in awe. It was the middle of Fall and it was snowing! I walked around and came across a frozen lake. _

_I didn't have any skates, so I just slid on the boots I changed into before I left. I did twists and turns and very complicated moves until I was out of breathe. I then ran off to Jamie's house after, not noticing someone was watching me amazed at what I did._

_~Another Flashback~_

_"Hey!" I yelled as I was being ganged up on by Jamie and his friends. We were having a huge snowball fight and I was beating them all. They were getting ready to pelt me with snowball when suddenly, lots of snowballs that seemed to come out of nowhere flew at all of them and made them face-plant right into the ground. I could have sworn I heard someone laughing in the distance._

_~Last Flashback~_

_I just started flying and I looked down at the lake. I a flash of blue and white skating on the ice, making it freeze over. I blinked and it was gone._

I went back into reality when I face- planted right into my house. "Ow." I groaned. "Hey Sharada. Daydreaming again?" asked Flame from her window. "No way! I just flew around and suddenly wondered what it would feel like to put my face against that wall." I said sarcastically. I flew inside and rammed right into Danny. " Man, what's with you and ramming into things today?" Flame asked as I helped Danny up. I playfully glared at her when a thought went into my mind.

"Danny, why are you here?" I asked him. Flame was beside him and they were both blushing. "Okay, what have you 2 been doing while I was gone?" "N- nothing! Seriously Sharada. I was just hanging out with Flame for a bit these few days and tried to get to know her better." he confessed. "Yeah! Did you know that he want to be an astronaut?" Flame asked me. "I kind of figured that out when I was in his room this morning." "Why were you in my room?"

_~Flashback~ _

_I was flying right by Fentonworks when I rammed into the box ghost. "Beware! I am the box g-" I just took out a Fenton thermos and sucked him in. I turned around and rammed into ANOTHER thing. It was a hawk and it was flying by really quickly. I fell into Danny's room and crashed into his dresser. I looked around and saw pictures of rocket ships and stuff on the walls. I flew out and that's when I rammed into my house._

_~End~_

Danny and Flare were basically DYING of laughter right now. I was really mad at first, but then I thought about what I would do if that happened to Flame and started laughing along with them.

Later, we were outside in the burning sun, sweating and for some reason, Danny was being really temperamental. It was so hot, I started hallucinating and I forgot why I was even here. I felt like fainting, but then it started to rain. "Whoo hoo!" I yelled jumping for joy, but then landed in a puddle and now I was soaking wet AND muddy. "Dang." I mumbled while Flame just giggled.

"There is no way that Vlad could have just made it rain." said Danny. "Pardon?" me and Flame asked. "Weren't you listening? We were out here in this heatwave 'cause Vlad Masters had created this weather device and "supposedly" made it rain. Whenever I think he's crazy, I forget to add: like a fox! Seriously!" explained Sam.

"Hmmm. I'll look into it. See y-" I started, but got interrupted by a moody Danny. "And how're you supposed to do that?" "By doing it like how I always do." I replied. "Exactly. You know, you haven't even been talking to us a lot lately. You're always off doing something and disappearing. When you were with us today, you looked like you were daydreaming and wasn't even paying attention to any of us." "What? I can ex-" " There's nothing to explain. If you're not gonna hang with us then why don't you leave?" he interrupted again. "Danny! Stop!" warned Flame. The other 2 just stood there stunned. " You know what, Mr. Know-It-All is right." I said. "What did you call me?" he moved closer so that we were nose-to-nose. "It's Fenton, Danny Fenton. And I actually care about my friends."

We all gasped at this. I ran off with water in my eyes. I transformed and flew toward my hiding spot to calm down. In the distance, I heard a loud "SMACK" and knew that Flame had just broken up with Danny and was probably looking for me. I didn't care though. I just wanted some peace and quiet to clear my head.

"Shar! Wait!" I turned expecting to see Flare (When they're in ghost form, Sharada is Shar ("Share") and Flame is Flare). but I saw Danny instead. "Leave me alone!" I yelled shooting him with an ecto blast, but I missed. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just angry and wasn't thinking straight." he tried to explain,but I wasn't listening. I just kept shooting him and yelled," You're just saying that because Flame broke up with you!" I then disappeared, not waiting for an answer.

I spotted my hideout not too long after, because I saw glimpses of the thick bushes around it through the tree branches. I sat down and cried, pulling my knees up to my chest. I kept crying the whole night, harder than anytime before,until I finally cried myself to sleep.

I woke up and pulled the blanket off me. _'Wait, BLANKET?!' _I thought and got off the bed. "Where am I?" I thought aloud. "You're awake!" I turned around and saw a girl my age. She had wavy jet black hair that went past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, gold earrings, a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath with some knee-length shorts. "Who are you?"I asked her. "I guess you could call me your conscience, but you can call me Jewel. I help you when your need of some advice or just a friend to talk to." She explained. "Where are we?" " Right now, you're asleep, so we're inside your head." I nodded.

"Now," she said while bringing me over to sit next to her on the bed. "Why were you crying?" she asked. "Well, I had a friend name Danny Fenton and he was being a jerk. He said some things about me that weren't true and I had my reasons. I was just mad that he wouldn't let me explain at first, but then he said that I didn't care about my friends." "Is that it?" "Well, I was mostly crying, because of my past with people I thought I could trust. Those people... stabbed me in the back. I thought Danny was different." I said sadly. "Did you talk to him about it?" "Why should I talk to HIM?" "Sharada, you guys need to talk. If you don't, nothings gonna change. You know he was, so why don't you tell him what really happened. Did he even do ANYTHING when you left?" she asked. I thought about it and said,"He did try to explain to me, but I just pushed him away, and kinda.. um... tried to shoot him and said that he was only saying that,because Flame broke up with him." I felt really guilty after I said that. "Sharada, I can tell you're feeling guilty right now. Go talk to him and clear things up okay?" I nodded. "Okay, um. Here's the catch of being here." she started. I looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Well, time moves faster here, so you've actually been asleep for 2 days." "WHAT?!" "Don't worry about it! At least he had some time to cool off, right?" she asked. I nodded in agreement and she brought me back.

I woke up and saw that she wasn't lying. I transformed and started tof ly away, only to be interrupted by my growling stomach. "Okay, survive first, then make up." I said and flew off to my house.

Flame was sitting alone with Sam and Tucker. Danny was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys!" They whipped around and tackled me. Flame first, then Tucker, and last Sam. " They all sat up when they heard my stomach growl again. They all ran into the kitchen and brought me a mountain of food to eat. "Whoa. I don't think I can eat this much."

They shrugged and I started to eat until I felt so full I thought I'd explode! "Okay, now I should go talk to Danny. "What? Why would you want to go talk to that jerk?!" Flame yelled. "Flame, I know you miss him. And beside's, he was angry and accidentally took it out on me. He was kinda right though. I was disappearing a lot and not spending enough time with you guys." I said and they nodded in agreement. I took off to Danny's house.

_'This is going to be awkward.'_


	7. Chapter 7 Danny

_**Danny**_

_**(Sharada's P.O.V)**_

I flew up to Fentonwork's front door and transformed back. The door burst open and I was being dragged inside by Jazz.

"Whoa! What's going on Jazz?" I asked her. "I need your help. It's about Danny. He's gone missing ever since that fight 2 days ago." she explained. "How do you know about that?" "Uh, lucky guess? Anyway, you need to find him. My parents are outside looking for him as we speak. I stayed behind 'cause I figured you'd come by."

"Alright, I'm on it, but I should probably tell the others about it. We should work together." "Alright, we can uses the Fenton Phones to communicate." I nodded and called the others to get here quickly.

_~Time Skip~_

"WHAT?!" they all yelled simultaneously. Flame broke down in tears. "Shh. Don't worry. We'll find him and then you guys can get together again." Sam cooed. "Yeah, so calm down. The faster we start the faster you'll see him again." Tucker added. By then, Flame had calmed down. _'They are really good friends. I never thought I'd meet people other than Flame that are so nice.' _I thought to myself.

Jazz handed us the Fenton Phones and we all put them on. "Alright, Sam and Tucker take the top half. Flame and Jazz take the bottom, while I look around the area for clues that he left town." I ordered. We all nodded and were off to our assigned areas.

_~Time Skip~_

I was in a forest on the outskirts of town. The only thing I thought was, _' Please be safe. ' _

I eventually had to stop after a few hours to catch my breath. I put my hands in my pocket and felt my phone and a thought came to mind. I smacked my forehead. "Why don't I just call him?! He might not answer, but it's worth a try." I quickly dialed his number and waited. _"Sharada?" _"Danny! Where are you? Everybody's been worried sick looking for you!"

_"Looking for me?"_

"Yes! Now where are you?"

_"Turn around."_

My ghost sense went off and I quickly turned around to see Danny.

"Danny!" I yelled hugging him with tears running down my face. "I'm so sorry Danny! You tried to explain, but I didn't let you and just ra- er, _flew _away!"

He was shocked at first, but eventually relaxed and hugged me back. "No, Sharada. It's my fault. You shouldn't be sorry. I was angry, but it was wrong to take it out on you. I should't have even lost my temper in the first place. I should have at least let you explain." he said wiping away my tears. "Now, let's get back to the others." I smiled and nodded.

_"Sharada? Are you there?" _asked Flame through the Fenton Phones. "Yeah, and I found Danny. Meet us at our house. Tell the others." _"That's great! I'll tell them right away!"_ then she hung up.

_~Time Skip~_

"Danny!" the others yelled when we showed up. They all ran up to him- except Flame, and tackled him just like they did to me when I came back, but without Jazz.

He looked over at Flame when they pulled apart. She walked up to him and touched his cheek. "Is it really you Danny?" she asked. "Yup. And I missed you a lot Flame, ever since you broke up with me, I thought I'd never see you again, but you came back." "I'd never leave you Danny. Sure, you make mistakes, but I will always be there." she said kissing him.

"Awww." everyone except me and Tucker said making them pull apart, we just smiled at them.

"Alrighty then. How about we go the movies tomorrow? My treat. Then, we can go to the water park." I said. "You don't have to do that Sharada." said Jazz. " Yes I do. I need to make up for those times that I spent disappearing." I explained. "But you had good reasons to disappear. You know, like getting me and Danny together, or needing to go explore and have some freedom for a while, like every month or to fight ghosts." Flame protested. "Is that why you disappeared for 4 days?" asked Sam. "Yup. I can't be tied down in 1 place for too long. I want to explore and see my other friends too."

"Who are your other friends?" asked Flame. "I never told you? Well, actually they're just these little kids I used to babysit. Jamie is 11 now and Sophie is 5. There's these other friends I have too that are about our age, but they've been pretty busy lately, so I can't hang out with them much. Maybe you've heard of them." "Who?" asked Danny. "Their Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Their jaws dropped. "Kim Possible! She's awesome! How did you meet her?" asked Flame. " Well, it was on one of my vacations and I was flying around, when I saw some dude named Dr. Drakken with a girl named Shego trying to take over the world with this giant robot thing. I saw Kim and Ron sneak in, but Ron got them caught and were tied up, so I helped them a bit and we became friends." I explained. They all nodded, but when they looked at the clock and their eyes widened.

It was 1:47 PM. They all said their good byes and left quickly. I stopped Danny at the door. "Hey, do you want me to come with you? I could help make it a little easier when you talk to your parents." He started to protest, but when he saw that I wasn't changing my mind when I grabbed my coat, he just gave in.

_~ Time Skip ~_

We were in front of his front door when he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to. I really don't deserve you're help." he started rambling about how I shouldn't help him, because he was a jerk, but I just flicked him on the head to shut him up.

" Look Danny, I'm your friend. So you made a mistake, but it's nothing serious and the most important thing is that no one got hurt. Alright?" "But I said all those bad things that weren't true. I'm a horrible person." he protested and looked down. I put one hand on his shoulders and lifted his chin with my other to make him look at me. "Danny, you're not a horrible person. You're my best friend and if you were really a horrible person, I wouldn't have come back looking for you. You and your friends are the first friends I've had other than Flame I talk to. Sure Kim's my friend, but she's always really busy and it takes a while to get to where she live, but I visit once in a while. Anyways, " I said looking deep into his light blue eyes. " You're one of the first people I actually trust with all my heart and believe in Danny, and I love you for that." I kissed his cheek then added quickly, " But of course not in THAT way. Flame would kill me and I don't think I could handle another boyfriend after what happened." I looked down sadly with tears in my eyes.

Before he could reply, the door opened so hard I swear I saw cracks on the wall. "DANNY!" his parents yelled and hugged him. They put him down again after a few seconds. "Where were you?!" his father boomed. "I was on the outskirts of town when Sharada found me." he explained and I nodded. They both looked at me for a moment before picking me up and spinning me around while saying thank you over and over again.

"It's really no big deal Mr and Mrs Fenton." I said when they put me down. "Oh, you can call me Maddie and him, Jack. Anyways, it's getting late. You should get back home to your parents. Maybe we could meet them and thank them for raising suck a good girl." said Maddie. I looked down and said, " I don't have any parents anymore, or a family." Her eyes softened and asked, " Then who takes care of you?" "I just live with my best friend Flame, Danny's girlfriend. We get money to take care of ourselves every month from my grandmother." she nodded and said, " Well, now you have a family." I looked at her confused. " If you want you guys could come live with us and we'll take care of you." she looked at the boys and Jazz, who came out when she started telling me to call her Maddie. They all nodded and looked at me.

"Oh, um. Thanks for the offer, but you don't need to do that. Me and Flame can take care of each other pretty well." I said quickly. "Alright, but you and you're friend are welcome here any time. You're a part of our family now." she replied. I was shocked at her kindness. _'No ones ever been this nice to me. People would usually just ignore me and sometimes talk about me behind my back. Even my own parents didn't care. They just fed me, because they don't want to be arrested for child neglection.' _I thought. They used to care though. That's why never ran away and cared when they died.

The Fentons all smiled up at me and nodded. I couldn't help but smile back and waved goodbye, while saying thank you.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ghost King Part I

_**The Ghost King Part I**_

_**( Flame's P.O.V )**_

" Whoo hoo! " I yelled as I canon balled into the water. "Aaaagh! Flame!" shouted Sharada when she fell on her bum from the impact she received from the splash.

Right now, we were at the water park Sharada promised to take us to after we went to the movies and watched Despicable Me 1 and 2.

"Ooops. Sorry Sharada. I didn't think it would make a splash big enough to actually knock you over." I said laughing with the others as I held my hand to her. I instantly regretted it when she took it with that mischievous smirk of hers and evil glint in her eye.

With her surprisingly natural strength, she tossed me over her shoulder and into the pool, which was really cool since I'm a lot heavier than I look.

"Hey!" I said as I climbed back to the ground. Everyone was really worried at first, but when they saw that I was okay, and bursted out laughing harder than when I splashed Sharada with my canon ball.

"Hey Sharada." I called to her when when dried off a moment later, but I was still soaking wet. I then said slowly in a low creepy voice, "Give me a hug." and chased her around. "Nooo! I just dried off!" she called. "This is my revenge!" I said and tackled her. Normally, it's hard to tickle her since she's not ticklish, but I knew her few weak spots and tickled her there.

"S-stop! You-your wet!" she complained and pinned me back so she was in control. "He-hey! M-my revenge!" I said laughing when she tickled me.

"Whoa ladies. Stop fighting." said Danny. We got up and then he smirked. I knew what he was thinking and so did Sharada. Before we could act, he pulled a watergun out and blasted water at us. "Aaaagh" we screamed playfully as he chased us around with it, while the others all fell over laughing.

**_(Vlad's P.O.V )_**

I was flying in the ghost zone until I finally got to where I was going. "Here we are, Pariah's Keep." I said to no one in particular. "Home of the fright knight and before that," I started and unlocked a lock inside a skeleton's nose with a key to receive a ring. "A ghost king and here I am, Vlad Plasmius, holding all his power in the palm of my hand." I said while putting the ring on. I noticed the ring didn't work.

"Ah. That's right. The ring only works when one wears the crown of fire." I unlocked the tomb and said," Separately, they're nothing, but together, they can give you a power unimaginable."

Just then, Pariah Dark himself walked up to me."Who dares?!" he boomed. "Oh, hello. Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius. Did I mention that I'm a huge fan of your work?" I said then flew out quickly when the roof exploded.

I duplicated myself and made it say," I need to get out of here before he... finds me." the last part it said in a squeaky voice when he showed up behind it. "You have freed me from the sarcophagus and thus woken me from my forever sleep." He boomed. He looked at my duplicate's finger and yelled," You are not the one who woke me! You are a duplicate!" he destroyed it and looked around.

"Oh surely we could work something out with some sort of deal." I said to the Fright Knight back at where I awakened the ghost king. " A deal?" he asked.

Just then an ecto blast flew at us and I jumped up." Call me. We'll talk." I said and flew away. I got hit by a blast and reverted back to my human self.

I fell through the Fenton's ghost portal looking burned and beaten. I quickly folded my left hand to hide the ring.

"Vlad Masters!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Jack, my fellow friend, help me." I said and blacked out.

_**( Flame's P.O.V )** __~ The Next Day ~_**  
**

"You guys look pretty happy today." Sam said as she walked up to me, Danny, and Sharada with Tucker.

"Why wouldn't they be? They both managed to get Skulker AND Ember into the ghost zone" explained Tucker. "And we still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report." I added. "And nothing's gonna spoil my mood today." said Danny while walking to the sidewalk next to the field we were standing on.

"Hey, Fentoni!" Dash called and through a football at him in the gut and causing him to fall over. They all laughed and ran away.

I zapped and ecto ray from my finger at a pole in front of them, causing them to trip over it and fall face first into the ground. I went over there with Sharada and she picked up the pole.

"No stopping anytime, nitwits" she said high-fiving me while laughing and dropped the pole back in front of them.

_~The School Hallway~_

"You guys realize you're playing with fire, right?" asked Sam.

"Hey, we sometimes need to use our powers for the greater good." said Danny while shooting Dash's locker with an ecto ray from his finger. Lot's of toilet paper came falling out and Tucker said, "And how good was that?!" "Nice, using your powers to stuff toilet paper in a locker, he's gonna find out it's you." I said.

"Have you seen his grade's?" Danny asked. He then said at the same time with Tucker while pointing at each other, "Never gonna happen."

Dash looked at the toilet paper with Danny's dad's face and exclaimed, "Hey! This is Fenton wipe!"

"Never is karma's doorbell. Ding Dong! It's for you." Sharada said and then Danny ran off into the cafeteria. "FENTON!" Dash screamed.

"Do you think we should help him?" I asked. "Nope." Sharada and Sam said at the same time.

_~Later~_

Me and Shar were flying around town, when I noticed something wrong at the Fenton's home. "Shar! The Fentons!" I cried. She nodded and we flew into their basement and saw Danny. "Danny! What's going on?!" Shar yelled through the sound of the alarm.

"My parents said that when this alarm goes off, it means that we're about to face a major ghost invasion. " he explained. We nodded and got into a battle stance.

We stared at the ghost portal with anticipation, but we only saw the box ghost's head pop out. "Beware!"

Danny chuckled and said, " Oh,man. Only you!." Just then, an ecto blast shot out and hit Danny right in the chest, making him hit the floor. Skulker came out and laid a foot on top of him. "I told you there was a way out through here." he said and then some other ghosts that we fought before popped their heads out. "Go! Go,go,go! Go!" he yelled and all the ghosts came flying out.

I shot Skulker with an ecto blast and we dragged him outside. Danny tried to punch him,but was stopped by Dora the dragon ghost with Poindexter riding her.

"I know this may sound a little fishy, but Skulker isn't the bully here." he said. "Bully?" we all asked him. "What are you talking about? What are all of you running from?" Sharada asked, looking up to see all of the ghosts we fought.

"His name is Pariah Dark. The king of all ghosts." explained Ember. " And while we may be in a hurry, we'll always have time for this." said Skulker and they all started beating up Danny, but we dragged him out to the front of his house before he got seriously injured.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam as she came running out. Danny just glared at her. "Oh, sorry. Standard question. Anyways, what was that about? " she asked. " We don't know, but I think Vlad Plasmius just became the least of my worries."

_~ The Next Day in the School Cafeteria ~_

" Whoa guys. Are you okay? " Tucker asked. We just glared at him. "Sorry. Standard question. Late night?" "Of course it was a late night. A million ghosts I know and about a million I don't, ARE LOOSE!" Danny yelled. Then a ghost showed up, took his lunch, and disappeared. "Not to mention that I couldn't sleep, because my arch enemy was sleeping in the guest room next door." he continued.

"My parents sleep next me. Of course, it's not the same, but I can't sleep either." Sam shrugged. Just then, Valerie passed by and greeted Danny. "Hey Val." he greeted back.

"Hey Val? Isn't that the same Val that's usually on a jet-sled trying to paste Danny?" I asked. "Yup. And apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulker." Sharada replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Um, Danny, you might wanna bag lunch it outside. This isn't exactly the safest place for you right now." she told him. "What makes you say that?" Dash and Kwan suddenly appeared behing Danny while punching their fists. "Hey Fenton. No teachers around to protect you, no nerds around to hide you."said Dash. "HEY! I resent that! I'm plenty nerd." Tucker said walking up to him with his lunch while we girls just rolled our eyes at him.

Dash then gripped his lunch and threw it at him. "Dash, take a hike. I'm way too tired to out up with you. Besides, shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a puppy, or beating someone weaker than you now?" Danny asked him. "Come to think about it, yeah!" Dash replied and raised his fist to punch him.

I swear, everything was in slow motion! He swung, but Danny just made his chin intangible and it went right through. Sharada put her hand to her mouth and secretly melted Dash's shoes. Valerie dropped her lunch and kicked it to where Dash was so that he fell in it. All three of them smiled at each other and Valerie walked away. "Sweet." said Tucker as me, Sharada, and Sam were behind him walking up to Danny. "Is it?" I asked. "I know Dash is a jerk, but what if he saw something?" added Sam.

"He's not gonna see something." he reassured them. "Besides, I'm tired of being kicked around all the time. Maybe it's time to do a little kicking back." Danny continued. Sharada and Sam glanced at each other, probably worried at what he might do.

_~Later~_

"Guys, please, tell Tucker he's nuts." said Danny. "I don't feel like I'm nuts." defended Tucker. " And we don't think he is either." said Sam. " Valerie is your enemy Danny. Are you sure you should be letting her this close?" I asked him. "Didn't you ever hear the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Sharada asked._ ' Oh, great. She's on HIS side! The WRONG side.'_ "And I can handle myself. Besides, she's not so bad once you get to know her." said Danny.

"Thanks." we looked next to him and saw Valerie standing there. "You're not so bad either Fenton. Everyone except Danny and Sharada turned around angrily. "What's up with them?" she asked them. "They're really good friends." I heard Sharada say. "They're a bit over protected." Danny continued. "Of what? It's not like we have any thing to hide."

Danny shot us with such a smug look, even Sharada gave him a "keep smiling and I'll rip your mouth off" look even though she was helping him.

Our ghosts senses went off and we ran off, only to have Danny bump into Dash. "Dash!" we yelled in surprise.

We looked over at the window and saw an army of ghost skeletons pass by.

"Hey, um, Dash. You have really bad timing, do you think we could reschedule?" Danny asked panicking. "Don't think so runt. Unless you think you can make me." he replied.

Danny overshadowed him and made him slam into lockers and hurt himself in front of Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. He then flew out and looked at them. "And there's more where that came from Baxter, so watch it." he said while pointing at him. They just looked at each other for a second and he then ran back to where we were.

We turned around and gasped when we saw Vlad Plasmius. "Feels good to use your powers on your enemies, doesn't it Daniel?" "Vlad!" we yelled and transformed. "Wait, how do you guys know him?" Danny asked us. " Me and Flare have had a few run-ins with this crazed up fruitloop." Sharada explained whil we all laughed.

"I am NOT a fruitloop!" Vlad shouted. We shot him with an ecto blast, sending him flying through the wall as he turned intangible.

We all started fighting until he duplicated himself and held all of us by the collar of out shirts. "Calm down. I am not here to fight all of you , I have other things to worry about." he said and threw us on the ground.

We heard a whinny and whipped around. Fright Knight and an army of skeletons came running towards us. We jumped out of the way when the Fright Knight tried to slash us with his sword.

We all started attacking all of the ghost skeletons.

A skeleton was about to slash Danny but me and Sharada were too far away. "DANNY!" I yelled. Before he got hit though, VLAD saved him. "You're helping us?! Whaddya want Vlad? My mom's cell number?" he asked while blasting more skeletons. "No... But if you wanted to give me her number-" the Fright Knight then grabbed Vlad's shirt and held him up to his face.

"The king's prize! Return it." he demanded making me very confused. "I don't have it."said Vlad. "But, if you join me, perhaps the-" he didn't get to finish, because Valerie shot him with her gun the and started flying toward us. "Guess what everybody? The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here. And that means that your about to get your butts handed to ya." she yelled.

"She really is quite good in this." Vlad said to me, Danny and Sharada. "She also thinks we're the enemy." Sharada stated. "Good point."

Valerie threw some small bombs at us and we jumped out of the way before they could explode.

"Alright ghost. What's going on here?" she asked Danny when she caught him. "That." he said and pointed at the three skeletons coming towards us. Me, Vlad, and Sharada stood in front of them and each took a ghost.

"Uh, thanks?" "You're welcome. Now look. this is going to be hard to believe." Danny started, while flying out of Valerie's grasp. Then Vlad got tackled by the Fright Knight in mid-air and we all turned to them. "But that guy isn't the problem right now and we could really use your help." I continued. "I still don't trust you, or your spooky friends." she replied. "You don't have to trust us! Just, fight with us!" Sharada said to her and stuck her hand out.

Valerie seemed to be thinking about it, but eventually she grabbed and shook her hand, while they smiled at each other.

We flew down to where the Fright Knight and Vlad were while Danny blasted the Fright Knight before he could strike Vlad.

We all punched and blasted him and he laid on the ground. "Fools. All I wanted was to retrieve the ring and return to Pariah's Keep, but now you give me no choice." he stood up with his sword over his head. "With the authority invested in me by my sword," he started and plunged the sword into the ground, making beams of light explode from it and the skeletons stop in their tracks. " I claim this town, now and forever, under the better of lord Pariah. The king of all ghosts!" he shouted.

A big whirlpool exploded from the top of the sword, making a big barrier with Pariah Dark's face on it appear.

_'Oh, no' _We all thought.


	9. Chapter 9 The Ghost King Part II

_**The Ghost King Part II**_

_**(Flame's P.O.V)**_

_' Oh no ' _We all thought.

Me and Danny flew up and flew right at the barrier. "Ooof" we groaned when we hit our heads.

Valerie tried to punch the Fright Knight, but he punched her instead and she fainted.

"Valerie!" I cried. "My pawn! I-I mean, that poor girl." said Vlad.

We flew down and checked on her. "The sword is sunk, your die now cast. The sword removed shall signal fast! Make reappear the ring thou has, or your next day shall be your last!" said the Fright Knight before he vanished.

"The ring thou has?" I asked. Vlad just shrugged. "Children of Amity Park! Report to the safe prism of the Fenton family assault vehicle!" yelled Maddie threw a megaphone. "Maddie/Mom! I can't let her see me like this!" we yelled.

Vlad disappeared, while me, Danny, and Sharada hid behind a tree to transformed and ran back to Valerie just as Mrs. Fenton and Mr. Gray came out of the assault vehicle.

"Uh, she was like that when we got here." Danny explained and we went to look at Valerie again.

_~ At the Fenton Home ~_

"And welcome back, to Big Scary Town Watch. I'm Tiffany Snow. We're in our 4th hour of captivity and Amity Park remains cut off from the outside world. With more on that outside the safety of our studio, is our very own Lance Thunder. Lance?" said Tiffany Snow on the news. "Why do I have to be here? I'm a weatherman for goodnes-uh Tiffany, despite the odd circumstances, and eerie calm has fallen over Amity Park. Emergency teams still have no luck in breaking the dome. Wishing he had taken that job in Chicago, this is Lance Thunder, action news."

Me, Sam, and Tucker were in front of the TV in the living room, when Valerie came by and sat down. "You feeling any better?" asked Tucker. "A little. Although I'm surprised you care. You guys don't like me very much, do you?" she asked. "We don't know you very much. And honestly, you used to be pretty mean to us. You think we're just gonna start hanging out with you without wondering what you want? And where you got that ring?" said Sam.

We all looked down to see a green ring on Valerie's finger with a skull on it. "That officially drops to the category of none of your business." she said before Danny came up from the basement with Sharada. "Hey guys!" they greeted while Valerie just smirked.

Sam pulled all 4 of us away and into a nearby closet. "You know man, the minute she finds out your Danny Phantom, she's gonna shoot first and ask qustions never." said Tucker as Sam turned on a light. "She's not gonna find out." replied Danny.

"How do you know she's not snooping right now! How do you know if that ring on her finger isn't some ghost detection device." I retorted. "Ring? What are you talking about?" he asked and peeked out the door.

"Oh, man. That's gotta be the ring the Fright Knight's looking for! Vlad must've given it to her!." he exclaimed. "Isn't he a little old for her?" asked Tucker. I just rolled my eyes. "He's obviously using her to hide the ring from the Fright Knight. Something's going on with that ring, and we need to make the ghosts tell us what it is." Sharada said and transformed. We all did and grabbed Sam and Tucker.

_~ Skulker's Hiding Spot ~ _

" I'd much rather kick your butt, but this works too!" said Danny. He used the thermos, but it turned out that it was just a cut-out of him. We got attacked from behind and landed on some random things there. "You actually think you can sneak upon me?" asked Skulker and he flew towards us.

We kept fighting until Poindexter stopped us. "Skulker, maybe they can help us." he said with the other ghosts right behind them.

"Please, just tell us what's going on!" begged Danny. "Let us help you guys." Skulker agreed, but then he punched him right in the face. "How is that helping?" asked Sam from inside the Spectar Speeder. "It's payback. It helps me on the inside." he explained.

We sat next to each other in a circle, while Skulker explained what's going on. "It was many years ago. Before you, before me, before most of us! His name was Pariah Dark. And he ruled the ghost zone. He was the most powerful ghost. Only HE could control the the powers of the crown of fire and the ring of rage. When wearing both, he could do anything. Until a group of ghosts banded together in a last bit of effort to defeat the king. By locking him in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Or so we thought.

"He's only been free for a day and he's already destroyed our homes." said Ember. "And that's without the ring." added Sharada. "We can't let him get it! But I'm gonna need all of you to put the ghost king to sleep. I'll need you to battle against all odds, face untold danger, doom, and destruction, with no guarantee of ever coming back. Now, whose with me?!" Danny yelled.

They all just laughed at him and flew away. "You should probably take that as a no." said Tucker. "No, duh! I mean, "face untold danger, doom, and destruction, with no guarantee of ever coming back?" That's gonna make them wanna jump off their lazy butts and coming running to help us!" Sharada commented sarcastically.

_~ At the Football Field ~_

Me and Sharada were at the football field looking at the Fright Knight's sword. Suddenly, Danny decided to fly by with Vlad. They were attacking each other and we transformed, but Sharada stopped me from helping, saying that it was their fight and to just watch. "Very good Daniel. You're getting more like me with every battle." said Vlad. "I'm nothing like you!" Danny retorted and tackled him. "Oh, you're not? Using you're powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You're more like me then you know." he said and smacked him all the way next to the sword.

Me and Sharada had moved a few feet away from it to avoid the battle. "Oh yeah? Well, if that's the case, then instead of asking you to give the ring back, I'll make you!" Danny said and grabbed the sword's handle. "Daniel, no! The sword is a signal!" Vlad explained, trying to stop him.

We flew over to where he was and landed beside Danny. "A signal?" Sharada asked. "A signal of what?" me and Danny said simultaneously.

Danny pulled the sword out and the dome broke apart. We had to go intangible to avoid being hit by the huge debris. We looked around and saw the ghost zone all around Amity Park. The ghost skeletons came back to life-well, you know what I mean- and surrounded us. Danny tried to hold on to the sword, but it flew out of his grasp...right into the Fright Knight's! Pariah Dark was floating right behind him.

"Of surrender!" he boomed and shot us with a huge ecto blast, causing us to revert back to human form and black out.

_**(Sharada's )**_

I woke up sitting on the floor, and against the wall. I stood up quickly and looked around. I was in Danny's room and not alone either. Valerie was in the same position as me, but on the otherside of the room. Flame and Danny were on his bed, sound asleep.

I was about to leave them, when Danny opened his eyes and Sam came running in with Tucker. "Guy's! Your okay! Whoa, what happened to her?" Sam asked and pointed to Valerie as she came in.

"You name it. Fright Knight, ghost king, Vlad! All of my enemies and everything I thought I could handle, but couldn't." Danny said sadly. Sam and Tucker moved next to me at my spot behind Danny. "Dude, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." said Tucker. "Maybe not, but it is my responsiblity" We transformed, but stopped to look at Flame. "We should let her rest. She needs it." I told them. They nodded and we fazed into the basement.

"And while the ecto skeleton can enhance your natural abilities 100 fold, using it could be fatal." said Maddie. "Which is why I'll be using it." Jack piped up. "Because if the suit's killing anybody, it's gonna be me." he was then karate chopped in the head by Maddie. "You're already weak from the first time you used the suit. I'll be going in." she was then karate chopped by Jazz. "Forget it mom, Danny needs both of you. I'll be doing this."

She was then karate chopped by Sam's dad, who was then karate chopped by his wife, and so on until everybody was unconscious on the floor. "I thought we were going to have to blast everyone in the head with an ecto ray, but this is more efficient." Danny said. "What?! Danny, no. You can't." said Sam. "We're the only one who has a chance to save our lives." he replied.

"You better tell her that!" exclaimed Tucker. We turned and saw Valerie, in her suit, snooping around. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the suit!" Danny yelled. She turned as we flew up to her. "Back off spooks. I don't know how you got into the Fenton's ghost shield, but this is MY fight." she yelled back up to us. We landed next to her as her father came in and saw everyone unconscious.

"Hey! What's going on in here?!" he shouted as Sam and Tucker slipped out. "You're not the boss of me!" Valerie yelled to us. Danny snatched her mask off and she yelped. "No, but he is." I told her.

"Valerie?" Mr. Gray asked. "You all are so dead for this! DEAD!" she screamed and got her guns out, only to be picked up by her dad. We turned intangible and brought the ecto skeleton up to the roof.

"Only one of us can use it, so I will. I'm not gonna let you get hurt." Danny told me. "We'll see about that." I said. I put both my hands on it and made a duplicate. "You can duplicate things?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah, but I can only do it once with an object or I might lose it, but I can still duplicate myself when I want to." I explained. "But you could die if you use it!" he exclaimed when he broke out of his trance. I scoffed. "I can handle myself Danny, but I can also say the same thing about you." He sighed and just flew into his while I did the same with mine and transformed back to our human forms. "Activate neural receptors." I commanded. "Initiate power up sequence." I watched the energy bar and it said 95%. "There we go."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Tucker. "I can see you over there, you know." Danny told them.

They walked out and tried to convince us to stop. "Guys, please." Sam tried. "Come on guys. You didn't think it's always going to be as easy as shoving the box ghost into the Fenton thermos did ya? We'll be back" I told them. "Danny, your mom used the word 'fatal'." said Tucker while looking down. "Guys, we'll be back." Danny reassured.

They looked up and suddenly red clouds and thunder appeared with Pariah Dark's face on it. "Humans, hear my decree." he boomed. "Well, that's our cue. Tuck, we'll need you to drop the ghost shield on our way out." Danny commanded. "Alright. Be careful guys." he then ran off to drop the ghost shield. Sam looked at us one last time before she ran off to Tucker.

We transformed, but when we did that, the suits changed as well. Danny's turned partly black with his logo on it, while mine turned partly red with my logo on it. We smiled at them and flew off. "Go get em' Inviso-Bill and Fire Gal." called Paulina. I mentally face-palmed at this. "It's not Inviso-Bill! It's Phantom, Danny Phantom." he yelled. "And it's Shar! And the other girl is Flare! I'm not Fire Gal." I mumbled the last part.

We flew out of the ghost shield and into the ghost zone. We gasped at what we saw. There were thousands and thousands of ghost skeletons waiting for us. "Maybe if we try to pick these guys one at a time..." he started and shot a small ball out of his finger. It exploded and destroyed a big chunk of the skeletons. "Ha ha! One hundred fol huh? That doesn't reek!" he called happily. He then shot a huge ecto ray that destroyed and even bigger chunk of ghosts, but he looked a little sick after.

"Whoa dude. You need to be careful about how much power you use." I told him and shot some smaller ecto blasts and destroyed some more skeletons. The ghost skeletons pulled out some arrows and tried to shoot us, but we just made a force field. "Right, but this is still not reeking!" We shot more ecto blasts and flew down, but we just got dogpiled on us. We had to use more of our power, but they surrounded us.

Suddenly. we saw an ecto blast hit some of the skeletons around us. We looked up and saw Sam and Tucker inside the Spectar Speeder. "In general, I'm pretty apposed to violence, but I can make an exception in this case." said Sam. "Get out of here guys, it's too dangerous to be here!" Danny called up to them. "We're not staying. We're just making a delivery." Tucker told us and opened the doors under it. All the ghosts that laughed at us when Danny asked them to help dropped out and then they flew away.

"How did they cram all of you into the Spectar Speeder?" I asked them. "Hey! Hve you ever been sucked inside your stupid thermos? Compared to that, it was the Tauge Mahal in there." Ember explained. "Less talking, more fighting!" yelled Skulker and brought out his guns. "Beware! For my place of employment has given me a new weapon! The bubble wrap... OF DEATH" yelled the Box Ghost while he pulled some out. Klemper froze some skeletons while he wrapped his bubble wrap around them and pushed them off the floating island. "Now will you be my friend?" Klemper asked. "NEVER!" he replied and we all started attacking more skeletons.

"Now go, defeat him. So I will be free to hunt you another day." Skulker told us. "Guy really knows how to motivate ya." Danny told Ember, who was flying right next us.

We flew into the castle and in front of the doors. "Well, this is it." I told him and we burst open the doors. We saw Pariah right in front of us. "A little ragged 'round the edges, aye children?" he asked us. "Why don't we ditch the snappy banner, and get right to the part where we kick your butt." Danny replied panting a little bit. "Very well, I accept your terms!" he replied and attacked. We started to fight, but we were a little dizzy considering that we lost more than half our power when fighting his army of skeletons.

"Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it children?" he said getting up and attacking us again. "The power isn't the burden, the burden is how I use it. And I have been using it poorly lately, even with Sharada's warnings." He said looking at me. I smiled and we duplicated ourselves. We only had 25% left of energy and we were even more determined to defeat him.

"Now leave out town alone!" I shouted and we both used our duplicates to punch him. He got up again and destroyed our last duplicates. "Surrender children, you can't possibly win." he boomed "We don't have to win," I started. "We just have to make sure you LOSE!" Danny finished, while shooting the wall to see his sarcophagus on the other side.

I flew over there and opened it for him. I shot his crown off and Danny caught it. "No. No!" he yelled. Danny threw it away and started pushing him as hard as he could over to me. He slammed him right into it and I closed it quickly. Everything started shaking and we were losing energy fast. We had less than 10% and we on our knees. We then saw someone lock it and we looked behind us to see Vlad with the key and the crown, along with all the other ghosts.

"I don't understand." I heard Danny say. "Why? That I used 3 14-year-old pawns to put a knight on top of a king it's chess Daniel. Not that you understand but, but you never really did." he said as I closed my eyes and fainted.

_~ A Few Hours Later ~_

"Sharada? Danny?" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes to see that I was laying next to Danny on his bed, who had just opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at us. "You gave us quite a scare little badgers." Vlad said. "Vladdy said he found you guys just outside the dome after the town flickered back to reality. He saved your lives" Jack told us. "Things might have been a little weird there for a while, but if he saved your lives, then I say by gones." said Maddie. "And you'll always be allowed to visit us V-man. You can stay in Danny's room!" Jack yelled. "Too bad you lost your ecto suit Jack." Vlad replied. "That's okay V-man. Those pants made me look fat." he said back.

Danny tried to get up, but I pushed him down and we smiled.

"Well, the worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is over. The clean-up continues and a sense of normalcy had returned. And while we may never know exactly what happened, one thing's for sure, Inviso-Bill, Flame Gal, and Blue, or should I say Danny Phantom, Shar, and Flare, have gone from villain to hero in the eyes of many in our town." I heard the news say from downstairs.

_~ At School ~_

"Dude, you have to let it go." said Tucker. "I can't! What was that all about? The ghosts are off rebuilding their homes, but the ecto skeleton is gone! And what about Vlad?! Did he make some sort of pack with the Fright Knight? I-" I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth. "Danny, we beat the big bad guy and we saved the town. That's enough for one day. Don't you think?"

We then saw Dash come up from around the corner and Danny walked up to him. I really didn't care and saw Flame come up from the other side of the hallway. "Flame!" me, Sam, and Tucker yelled, but Danny didn't seem to notice his girlfriend, while talking to Dash. "Flame! Are you sure you should be here? You fainted and didn't wake up until after Danny and Sharada defeated the ghost king." Sam asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I honestly feel great. Probably because of how long I slept." she replied.

We laughed at this and turned to Dash and Danny. We don't know what happened, but it ended with Danny on a flagpole hanging from his underwear until it ripped outside the Nasty Burger. We were sitting down watching until Valerie showed up. "Looks like everything's back to normal." "Looks like." we all said simultaneously. "Although, remember when I said I didn't like him. Well, I kinda do now." she said. "Well, he has a girlfriend and if you over try to take him away from me, we'll have to do this," said Flame. We looked at her and nodded.

"NATHAN!" we yelled. Valerie looked behind her and ran away. We all laughed when I suddenly felt a presence in the room. I looked around and saw nothing. They all noticed I stopped laughing and got worried. "Sharada? What's wrong?" Tucker asked. "Nothing. I just thought someone was here." They looked around and saw no one. "Well, I'm pretty sure there's no one here, so why don't we go save Danny from the flagpole!" Flame suggested. "I think he had that covered when his underwear ripped, but we should go check on him at least." they nodded and we walked towards his direction, not aware of the person hiding in the shadows laughing.


	10. Aurum (Edited)

_**Aurum**_

_**(Sharada's P.O.V)**_

It was 1st period and that's when Paulina finally decided to humiliate me. Unfortunately for her, she was an amateur and I knew exactly how to backfire her plan.

"Hey, Sharada." Paulina POLITELY said. "Why don't you go in first?" She was trying to get me to open the door, so a bucket of water would fall on me. "Hey! It's Ember Mclain!" I whispered/screamed. "Where?!" she ran in and the bucket fell on her in front of the whole class.

Everybody burst out laughing. "You really think you could prank me with such an obvious trick? I could even SEE the bottom of the bucket." I asked while laughing. I walked by her desk and secretly put a whoopee cushion on it. I went to my desk a few seats behind her and told my friends to watch. She sat down and we burst out laughing again. "Aaaaah! I'll get you for this Sharada!" she yelled until the teacher told her to sit down.

_"Hmmm. Keep laughing Sharada. Soon you won't be able to even open your mouth." _I heard someone say. I looked around, but didn't see anyone who could of said that,so I just shrugged it off.

_~ Lunch ~_

"Are you sure you heard someone say that?" Flame asked me. "Yes! But I didn't see anybody." I yelled. "Maybe you're just hearing things Sharada. I mean, I sit right next to you." said Sam. "Ugh!" I groaned and got up to throw my lunch away and sit behind a tree furthest from everybody. "I heard someone say that. I know I did. Why won't they believe me?" I asked no one in particular.

My ghost sense went off, but I saw that Danny's and Flame's didn't when I looked over at them. "Huh?" I transformed and looked around. "Looking for someone?" I whipped around to see a girl about 16 or 17 with straight shoulder length hair. She was wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a purple watch on her right wrist. She was also wearing glasses.

"Who are you? Are you the one I keep hearing?" she nodded. "Then why am I the only one who can hear you?" she just smirked evilly and looked behind me.

I turned and saw my friends coming. "Sharada? Who are you talking to?" I looked back at the girl and she disappeared. "There was a girl there. You didn't see her?" I asked. They looked confused and shook their heads. "Anyways, we should get back to class." said Danny. I quickly transformed back, while they nodded and ran back to class. I couldn't help, but wonder who that girl was and why they couldn't see or hear her.

_~ After School ~_

"I'm gonna go take a walk alright Flame? I'll see you later." I ran off without giving her a chance to reply.

I walked into the forest near my hideout and kept walking until I felt a presence behind me. I whipped around and saw the girl from earlier. "Who are you?" I asked for the 2nd time today. She laughed. "That's right. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Aurum and I will have the crystal flame inside of you." she yelled and transformed into a girl with orange hair, green eyes, and a green with orange accents jumpsuit. It had an A design in the front.

Before I could blink, I was slammed against a tree. "Ow." I groaned and quickly jumped away when she threw a punch that ripped the tree I was previously on in half. "I need to talk to Jewel about this later." I whispered to myself and blasted an ecto blast at her. "Why are you after me?" I asked and jumped on another tree branch to dodge a kick. "I want your crystal flame! Give it to me!" she yelled and came after me again. Before I could reply, someone started calling my name and she disappeared.

I looked down after I was sure she was gone and saw Flame. I jumped behind her and scared her to death. "Aaaaah! Sharada! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she screamed hitting the back of my head. I laughed. "That was the point!" she hit me again and asked me what happened. I told her everything, but I left out the part about the crystal flame and talking to Jewel. "Hmm. Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating?" "If I was hallucinating, I don't think that tree would be split in...half?" I looked at the tree and there were no scratches at all. "Huh?" "Sharada, I know you're my friend, but I just don't think this girl, Aurum is real. You were hallucinating." she tried to tell me, but I didn't listen.

I went invisible and flew to my hideout. "Why won't they believe me? What's going on?" I asked, while kicking a pebble into the lake. "Need some assistance?" I heard a voice say. I looked around quickly in case Aurum came back. "Don't worry Sharada. It's just me, Jewel." I sighed in relief. "Where are you? I thought I could only talk to you when I sleep." "I have my ways. Now, tell me what happened." I then told her EVERYTHING that happened today.

"And that's what happened. I don't understand. Why can't they see her?" I finished. It was silent before she finally said, "Well, I was going to tell you when you were a little older, but since you have already met her, I guess I could tell you now." 'Tell me what?" I asked. I heard her sigh in my mind.

"Well, do you know that birth mark of a flame on you side?" I nodded. "Well, did you ever wonder why you have it?" I nodded again and said, " I really didn't think it meant anything." "Well, it does. You see, you were really adopted by your parents. You were always a special child. Your real parents were the most powerful ghosts in the world. When you were born, some of their power transferred to you and mixed with your own power to make you even more powerful than your parents could ever be and now that mark was created to represent that. When Aurum found out, she tried to take you away. Your parents fought long and hard to protect you and died in the process. They used all their energy to lock Aurum away. It's supposed to last until you turn 14 and now it is time and you must defeat her. Your friends can't see her, because Aurum can only be seen by people who believe in her and people from your family." she finished.

I was shocked. I was adopted? I have powers greater than my real parents have? I need to defeat Aurum with these so called powers? "But how do I do that? I didn't even know I had these powers until now." I protested. "And what do you mean by believe?" "When I say believe, I mean BELIEVE. You know how your friends think your lying and can't see her? That's why." she told me. "And I will try my best to help you with these powers." "When do we start?" "Let's try tomorrow. You must be tired from battling Aurum and from hearing this overload of information."

We both laughed at that. I then went back to my house and called everyone over to tell them about this.

_~ My House ~_

"WHAT?!" they screamed. "It's true you guys! I wouldn't lie to you." I told them. They sighed and nodded. "Fine, I guess we believe you." Sam said. "Yeah, but it's a little hard to swallow dude." said Tucker. "Sooo. When do we meet her?" asked Flame.

Just then, our ghost senses went off. "I guess now." I said bluntly. We heard laughing and flew/ran outside. We saw Aurum there in her ghost form. "That's Aurum?" Flame asked. I nodded. We flew up to her and she just kept laughing. "Well, well, well. I see that little Sharada here figured out what happened." she laughed like some crazy maniac. "Yeah, and I'm gonna lock you up for good this time." I yelled. "She stopped laughing and flew up to me, making me back away a little bit. "Oh, and how are you gonna do that? With some puny humans and little half ghost friends? Your parents were the most power FULL ghosts in the ghost zone and yet they died trying to keep ME locked up for a few years." she said and gestured to all my friends. "We'll defeat you! No doubt about it!" Flame yelled. "We'll see about that!"

And with that, we all attacked. We were losing and needed some help fast. Aurum knocked out Flame and Danny and had Tucker and Sam in a cage. I was alone and was being backed into a corner. She picked me up by my throat and was choking me. "Any last words?" she asked. I was seeing black spots and I was getting desperate. I felt a strong energy around me. I released it fell on the floor panting.

She looked burnt and was hurt badly from the attack. She scowled. "I'll be back. And I WILL have your crystal flame!" she vowed and disappeared. The cage also disappeared so that Tucker and Sam were free, and Danny and Flame woke up.

I didn't get to see the damage I caused, because that's when I passed out.


End file.
